


魔法药水的效力消失在12点前

by liliamt



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, another universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliamt/pseuds/liliamt
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 3





	魔法药水的效力消失在12点前

无差 在同一所魔法学校学习的学长学弟 很迷的paro

好，大家笑一个！摄影师挥挥手，坐在他面前的十几个学生立刻露出演练了多次的笑容，以及过分笔直的脊背，他们年轻的笑脸被红色的绒布背景衬托得愈加活泼。打杂的一名学生立刻拾起被扔在相机前的帽子，矮着身子溜到摄影师身后，望着比他大上三级级即将毕业的学长和学姐们。摄影师满意地点点头，然后拉下了照相机的把手，咔嚓一声过去，每个人的笑脸都被留在了照片上。久坐的学生们纷纷起身活动筋骨，他们嬉笑着扯下系得整整齐齐的领结和袖扣，这套只在正式场合穿过一两次的制服，成了束缚他们的绳子，女孩们小声抱怨着那被熨得妥帖的领口勒得人喘不过气。现在他们都解放了，制服也失去了束缚他们的效力，接下来他们将去试用一下毕业后的小小特权，尽情地玩乐来放松因为繁重课业和琐碎制度而绷紧的神经。

给摄影师打杂的那名学生好奇地注视着不远处大声笑闹着的人群，他要在几年后才会加入他们，他还穿着不合身的校服，校服裤子有点长，多出的那一部分被他踩在脚下。

光，有人在他身后喊他。

被喊作光的学生回过头，一名抱着帽子的精灵男孩向他走过来，他刚刚也是在拍照的那一人中。比起人群他看起来年幼一点，偏长的蓝色头发也把他衬托得小了几岁。

学长叫奥尔什方，他的脸颊红扑扑的，熨得笔直地长袍把他的身板衬托得很是挺拔。他今年就要作为见习魔法师在艾欧泽亚奔走了，一周后他就要收拾行李到适合他的地方。

大概是会回伊修加德吧。临近毕业的期末奥尔什方和光在图书馆啃书，实际是替光补习艾·斯密·雅恩的幻术课，被问到之后的去向，他思考了一会儿说。你看，我是伊修加德出身。

光知道伊修加德在哪里，他在书本里见过这个国度，那里有许多年都不会融化的雪还有黑色的陆行鸟。他只是觉得心里被洒了一瓶柠檬汁，酸酸涩涩，又或是像被人使劲揉成了一团。

奥尔什方说，等你也毕了业就来伊修加德吧，可是光看过地图，他和阿莉塞一起玩艾欧泽亚跳跳棋时，他要从格里达尼亚走十五步才能到伊修加德，而乌尔达哈只用走八步。他没想象过要去那么远的地方。他那会儿认真思考起来，自己的半吊子魔法能不能让自己在严寒中活下来，他的幻术课上学期得了一个D，差一点就要留级。

所有课程里只有居里斯老师的狩猎课他做得最好。居里斯老师长着一张被海风雕刻得很是坚硬的脸庞，说话时的声音可以震落叶子，鼓励他的时候放在他肩膀上宽厚的手掌热乎乎的，他在居里斯老师面前信誓旦旦地说，自己一定会成为一名合格的战士。

可是合格的战士也得学幻术啊，奥尔什方学长敲敲他的头。于是光便把头埋得离书很近很近，他想这样要是可以记住每一行咒语就好了，句子像手心里细细碎碎的沙一点点从他脑中流出来，奥尔什方学长露出一截瘦瘦的手腕，他的手指在句子上移动，好像代替口来念出他们，光的眼睛跟着奥尔什方的手指，像小孩子做互相追逐的游戏。

奥尔什方是阿光在学校里第二个认识的学长，比起那些抱着书本行色匆匆的学长学姐们，奥尔什方更像是他的一位同级，他可是能从口袋里变出巧克力奶糖的人。

奥尔什方啊，第一个认识的学姐敏菲利亚托着下巴说，成绩总是很好的样子，总之什么事都会一点。

光把南瓜派塞进嘴里，期待敏菲利亚再多说一点他的事情。敏菲利亚看着阿光嘴角的糕点碎屑，叹了口气，掏出手帕轻轻擦拭他的嘴角，光窘迫得耳朵尖都红了。

你是怎么认识他的？敏菲利亚笑吟吟地看着他，她的笑容总带着点刨根问底的成分。

他被南瓜派噎住了，使劲咳嗽着，忙不迭喝下敏菲利亚递上来的奶昔，一边擦着嘴角咳出来的碎末一边小心翼翼抬起眼睛看敏菲利亚。我要是说了你可不能嘲笑我，他结结巴巴地说。敏菲利亚露出了更加灿烂的笑容。

是这样的，阿尔菲诺。他说，想起那个个子矮小的同级生。

阿尔菲诺他平时总鼓捣一些乱七八糟的魔药，并随手乱放，在公共休息室的桌子上，自己的床上，阳台的窗帘后面，有时在半夜，阿尔菲诺半睁着眼睛起夜，不小心踩碎一个瓶子，但这样也没改掉乱放的习惯。有时，光从自己的枕头下摸出一个小小的瓶子，心平气和地放回阿尔菲诺的桌子上，

那是在居里斯老师的课后，他渴极了，看也没看就喝了阿尔菲诺递来的饮料。

十分钟后，变成娜娜珂小熊的光，和阿尔菲诺面面相觑。

光的警告没有用了，连坐在长桌对面的桑克瑞德都笑得喷出了果汁，敏菲利亚绷住嘴角，忍住要涌出嘴唇的笑意，她问，接下来呢。

阿光使劲回想着，阿尔菲诺和缩了水的自己，跌跌撞撞走在夜晚的校园里，这感觉并不好，像是在一艘胆怯的船只上。他缓缓把眼睛移动到平时看得生厌的雕塑、花草、还有夜间在灌木里飞来飞去的小仙女们，最后移动到阿尔菲诺环抱着他的手臂上，阿尔菲诺的眉毛皱起来，像是没被修剪过的丛林，他听见他说，但愿能变回来。

后来他们走进医院里，四面的大柜子上摆满了盛着彩色液体的大玻璃杯，液体在灯下反射着亮闪闪的光，仿佛是一只又一只眼睛。医院静悄悄的，只有一个蓝色身影趴在桌子上写写画画。然后阿尔菲诺走过去，把光递到前面来，于是看起来很沉稳的学长也慌了神，他长着长长的睫毛，深蓝色的眼睛像是无风的大海，他咬着下唇，反复打量着变成小熊的光。阿尔菲诺的脸仿佛是被凶狠投掷到地上的瓷器，碎成了无数片，还能恢复吗，他颤抖着声音说。

当然可以，只是我得找找复原药水，我今天只是来拿东西的，不一定能找到……精灵学长的声音越来越小，光瞧着他，觉得他是在老师面前就算不用表现很好也会被赞扬的那种人。

精灵学长把背弓成一只鸵鸟，头发上沾满了蜘蛛网，眼睛闪闪发亮，递给他们一瓶深绿色的药水，示意他喝下去。光喝了那瓶药后就昏昏欲睡，还没捱到回休息室，他就在阿尔菲诺的怀抱里睡着了。

第二天醒来，他还是那个精神充沛的人类少年，阿尔菲诺在他身边长吁短叹，念叨着十二神在上你没有缺胳膊少腿……他摸摸自己短短的头发，刷牙时他仔细瞧了镜子里的自己，故作凶狠的神情，小熊柔软的样子似乎彻彻底底消失了，他呲出两颗虎牙，心里打起了鼓，自己变成熊的事情要是传出去可不好了。可是教室和餐厅都是静悄悄的，都是忙着学习和吃饭的学生，大家来去匆匆，没有一个人在他身上驻足过眼神。他这才放心大胆地走去上课，后面有人喊他，一声接一声，他诧异地回头，昨天的精灵学长气喘吁吁跑过来，塞给他一小瓶药水，他艰难地说，你跑的怎么那么快，我想给你这个，喝了它你大概不会有后遗症。学长直起腰，像是突然反应过来一样。我是奥尔什方，感觉一开始忘了自我介绍有点失礼。

光也急忙说，我是光……

奥尔什方学长摸摸自己的口袋，说，我也要去上课了…..前要去拿墨水，我忘了墨水！薄薄的红色飞速浮上他的脸，像是吹开的蒸汽，一瞬间就弥漫开来。他不好意思地退后几步，向光挥挥手便朝着教室相反的方向跑远了。

此后他常常遇见奥尔什方学长，奥尔什方是个标准的好学生，老师拉他来帮忙，给低年级的学生做课后的辅导。光见他鼻梁上架了眼睛，两道眉毛之下是深深的沟壑，像两湾没法汇合的溪流。他坐在光对面，靠着桌子，手指点在每个咒语上，念出那繁复的发音，古代魔法借由语言得以重生，在书的边缘开出一小束黄色的野花。光有时候想睡觉，现实中的奥尔什方会老老实实喊他学弟，光学弟，他说，梦里的奥尔什方则活泼地说，我的挚友今天我们不念书了，我们去雪原里猎一只白狼。

而现实中的奥尔什方会教他跳舞。星芒节舞会大家都有舞伴，问到阿尔菲诺，他牵起可露儿的手，当做回答，平时从容的阿尔菲诺也紧张起来，临行前对着镜子念了许多句让他冷静的魔法。光突然觉得自己被抛下了，他那两天都在学习幻术，每天都听着图书馆的挂钟敲了九下，他才慢吞吞收拾书本。等到他再去邀请女孩，女孩子们已经都找到自己的舞伴了，她们换上轻薄的纱裙，还有平时没机会穿的高跟鞋，小女孩学着大女孩们摇摇晃晃走路，她们牵着舞伴的手，在舞池里随着音乐摆动身体。光孤零零坐在桌子前，他望着正在兴头上的人群，脚在桌下悄悄打着拍子，其实他不会跳舞，即使有了愿意和他跳舞的女孩，他也会踩到她的脚，闹一个不愉快。可是他只是不想被剩下，不想孤零零的坐在这里，孤独像雨一样浇在他头上，不打伞走在大雨里就是这样潮湿而沉重的感觉，他不该把领带打得这样紧，反而显得他太傻。

舞会结束后他孤零零站在冷清的宴会中，地上还残留着魔法礼花的碎片，陆行鸟气球在大厅里漫无目的地飘着。哎呀我以为没人的。奥尔什方站在放满食物的桌子前笑吟吟看着他，他手里拿着吃了一半的坚果面包，我睡过了舞会，醒来就发现大家都走了，只剩这些食物，不介意的话和我一起吃吧。

光走过去拿起散寿司，他不是很饿，但是奥尔什方学长让人没法拒绝。他鼓起勇气说，学长你会跳舞吗？

奥尔什方歪着头思考，我只会跳一点点，还是小时候学的……他的语气有一点害羞，害羞也像雨。奥尔什方的重量也像雨一样，他跳女步，光笨拙地环住他的腰，听着他的话迈开脚步，第一次还很不习惯，踩到奥尔什方，他只笑笑。后来便流利起来，没有音乐光也能踩准节拍，观众只有陆行鸟气球和小魔偶，脑中的音乐结束，他小心翼翼握着奥尔什方的手鞠了一躬，奥尔什方笑了起来，笑容衔在脸上，晃呀晃的。

他笑着说，毕业舞会要是也这样完美就好了，我就踩不到女孩的鞋了。光想，这毕业舞会也比他想象中快那么多。奥尔什方的毕业时肉眼可见的迅速，拍照的一周后他便带着行李箱，离开了学校。临走时，他使劲拥抱了奥尔什方，他想说很多话，但是都哽在喉咙里，还是奥尔什方察觉到他的不舍，凑近他的耳边说，魔法药水的魔力是不会消去的。


End file.
